Vampires Vs The World
by DemonessOfPunishment
Summary: Back in the times of Ancient Egypt, there were only four vampires who lived day to day without fear. Then one day, they were discovered. Now, 5,000 years later, they have awoken, three waging war on the mortals who put them in the sand, one trying to sa
1. One

**Title:** Vampires Vs. The World  
**Rating:** R  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!  
**Warning:** Yaoi, gore, vampires, swearing

...  
**Chapter One  
**... 

Ishizu sat at the computer, typing rapidly as green eyes scanned the test, her mind translating the ancient hieroglyphs. Long, onyx hair hung down her back, shining under the fluorescent lighting. Tan fingers moved across the dull white keyboard. A book lay in her lap, legs crossed eloquently.

Malik entered the room, two cups of hot coffee in his hand. Setting one next to the keyboard, he looked down at his sister, blonde hair falling from his shoulders, violet eyes filled with sympathy. He felt sorry for anyone stuck at the computer doing research, and his sister had agreed to do it nearly a year ago. "How's it going?" he questioned, taking a careful sip of the hot liquid.

Ishizu sighed, stopping her rapid typing to pick up the mug. "It's been a year since Yugi found Yami, and after all the research I've done, I can't find anything," she responded, taking a sip from the mug. "I thought there would be something in Mr. Motuo's old files, but there's nothing!"

Sighing, Malik pulled up a chair, sitting next to his older sister. "We're going out tonight," he informed her," we have reports of vampire activity coming from a gothic nightclub."

Ishizu nodded, a small smile gracing her lips. "Be careful, Malik," she said to him. "I'm hoping to have something before you return."

Malik shook his head. "Don't rush yourself," he ordered. "We want it to be accurate, not fast." Ishizu nodded, putting the mug down and began typing as Malik left the room. Walking down the stairs, everyone else in the house was sitting in the living room.

Sitting in the chair by the fireplace was Seto Kaiba. Chocolate brown hair framed his slender face. Ice blue eyes stared at the other wall, his vampiric ears listening to every sound. He stood tall, the tallest of everyone in the house.

Tristan Taylor sat on the couch, head down, eyes closed. Arms lay across his stomach, crossed at his wrist. Brown hair stuck out in one large spike. With the exception of Malik, he was the second most experienced at hunter vampires, having done it for close to three years now.

Next to him sat Joey Wheeler, the blonde haired boy bouncing in his seat. Blue eyes scanned the room, waiting for the order to go search. A week ago, he had been injured and pulled from duty. That nigh was his first night back on the job.

Next to the blonde was Yami. The ancient sat, arms crossed over his chest. He was one of the oldest and one of the strongest vampires, having been created back in Ancient Egypt. He spent most of his life buried in the sand. The villagers from his time had put him there when they discovered what he was. He did not look a day over sixteen, tri-colored hair sticking up in large spikes. Red eyes were framed by eyeliner, the black lines drawn expertly.

Sitting across from him was Yugi Motuo, his near perfect twin. However, they were in no way related. The smaller boy had found Yami a year earlier while visiting Egypt with his grandfather. They were down in a tomb when Yugi stumbled across o tablet that told of Yami and three others, buried in the sand for eternity. He had said something, calling out for the ancient vampire. Three days later, Yugi found Yami in his hotel room, dressed an ancient robes, body covered in sand.

Yugi brought Yami back from Japan and introduced him to everyone. Malik had informed them both that another ancient vampire had awakened. When Yami found out whom, he agreed to help. Now, for the past year, the group had spent their time trying to determine who the last two ancients were.

The last person in the room was Ryou Bakura. The silver haired teen sat in the last chair in the room. Lively brown eyes watched everyone else in the room. His slender, denim clad legs were in the chair, pulled to his chest, pale arms wrapped around them.

After taking the mug into the kitchen, Malik walked back into the room, pulling the black jacket over his shoulders. "We're heading out," he ordered. "Ryou has agreed to stay and help 'Shizu, so Kaiba, you're with me. Joey, you're with Tristan."

"Where are we searching?" Yugi questioned, leaning forward, resting his arms on his knees.

"The lower south-western corner of the city," Malik answered. "There's a club in the area we're looking for."

Ryou stood from his chair, heading towards the stairs that would lead him to Ishizu. "While you're all out, Ishizu and I will search for information concerning the last two ancients," he stated, English accent present.

Malik nodded. "I want everyone back before sun rise," he ordered. "We're not taking anymore chances." Everyone who was going out left the house, Yami grabbing Yugi around the waist and taking to the skies. Malik and Seto left in Malik's car, while Joey and Tristan left on Tristan's motorcycle.

* * *

An hour before sun rise, Joey pushed passed the front door, Tristan behind him. Next came Seto and Malik, followed shortly by Yugi and Yami. Ryou was leaving the kitchen as they entered, carrying another two cups of coffee. Throughout the night, he and Ishizu had been drinking the liquid like water.

"That was the most pointless night of my life!" Joey commented, going over to the couch, dropping onto the middle cushion.

"I take it you guys found nothing?" Ryou questioned.

"Well, that's not true," Joey stated. "We found plenty of vampires, but not the building we were looking for."

Ryou sighed. "Well, Ishizu and I aren't much closer then we were when you left. She's becoming….quite frustrated," he explained.

Seto smirked, returning from the kitchen. "Did you use your empathy to figure that out?" he inquired.

Ryou glared softly at the tall vampire, setting the mugs of coffee on the table. "She's gotten to the point where I don't need empathy to tell she's frustrated," he stated.

Malik shook his head, walking towards the stairs. "I better go put her to bed before she hurts something," he commented.

"I did it!" Sounded throughout the house, the joyous shout coming from Ishizu in the computer room. Glancing at each other, they all headed up stairs, racing towards the computer room. Jogging into the room, Malik found his sister printing papers, and there looked to be a lot of them.

"Ishizu, what are you doing?" Malik questioned, walking over to her.

"I found the last two ancients!" Ishizu cheered. "I knew it would be in Mr. Motou's files!"

"You actually found them?" Yami asked. "Locations, names, everything?"

"Well, no, but I found pictures, and a story behind the four ancients!" Ishizu stated. "There's even pictures of old carvings in his files!" Grabbing the small pile of papers, she sifted through them, grabbing four, each with a different picture, and two more. Setting the rest of the stack down, she walked over Laying the pages out on the table. "Okay, Yami, before I go into what I know, why don't you tell us what you know," she said.

Nodding, The ancient vampire walked up to the table, examining the pictures. "That's me," he stated, pointing to the picture of himself. "that's what I wore the day the villagers buried me in the sand." He moved onto the next picture, the dissipating, carved picture displayed a man with long hair. "That's Pegasus, the ancient we're fighting against now. He was one of my royal advisors during my short reign as Pharaoh."

Moving onto the next two pictures, Yami sighed. "These two were friends as mine, as well as advisors." He pointed to the first picture, the person being displayed has vast amounts of hair framing his face, eyes narrowed in a glare, his lips curled into a sneer. "I use to end him out in times of conflict. He always led the army to victory, ruthless in his drive to win."

Glancing at the last picture, he looked over the final face, hair up in large spikes, the only facial expression was the glare his eyes held. "He was the greatest tactical genius of Egypt. With him at my side, I could have conquered the known world in a month, and that's with resistance." He explained.

"How were you all made into vampires?" Yugi asked, sitting down in one of the computer chairs.

Yami sighed. "Pegasus had found a scripture that had some spell on it. The three of us were out walking, because we hate being cooped up, and find him and a few priest in the temple... I don't remember much after that."

"How were you four discovered?" Seto questioned, leaning against the wall, crossing his arms over his chest.

Yami's eyes narrowed at the picture of Pegasus. "He was dumb enough to be caught feeding," he stated, "he didn't want to go down alone, so he told them about us as well." Sighing, he shoved the paper to the floor. "He has no reason to be angry with mortals, only himself."

"So, all four of you were buried in the sand?" Ryou asked quietly.

Yami nodded. "Pegasus went into the ground first, then I was buried. We were drained of most of our blood so we couldn't harm them. We were at least twenty feet into the ground," he explained. "That's all I know, or all I can remember."

Ishizu nodded. "Well, I know why your name was written in the tomb, and what happened to you all," she said. "I also know that the people who buried you predicted Pegasus' return to the surface."

"That wasn't difficult, considering he was screaming and shouting the whole time," Yami muttered.

Ishizu nodded. "Well, your name was added because out of you and your friends, they trusted you the most," she explained. "They didn't trust him because in the process of draining, he killed four guards," she said, pointing to the picture of the sneering vampire. "As for the other one, he was more subtle. He said something that made the guards fear for their lives, enough that they even secured them both with chains."

Shaking her head, Ishizu sat down in her chair. "Anyway, if Pegasus were to arise, they wanted someone who could defeat him, and they picked Yami because he hadn't threatened them in anyway, and he was their Pharaoh," she explained.

Yami nodded. "They were stupid and fearful, that's no reason to kill them," he said.

Ishizu shrugged, yawning. "Well, That's all I really found," she said. "It didn't say where they're buried at, and the reason they were buried last was so you couldn't find them."

Yami sighed. "Well, I'll trying calling for them tonight," he said. "...assuming Pegasus hasn't already called them."

Malik went over to Ishizu and helps her stand. "Alright, everyone to bed," he ordered. Receiving nods for answers, he watched as Yami vanished with Yugi, and everyone else walked from the room. Sighing, the blonde left the room with his sister, turning off the light and shutting the door as he left.


	2. Two

**Title:** Vampires Vs. The World  
**Rating:** R  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!  
**Warning:** Yaoi, gore, vampires, swearing

* * *

Chapter Two

* * *

Pegasus sat in the large chair at the foot of the table, sipping a deep crimson liquid from the wine glass. Long, silver hair fell down around his face, passing his shoulders, lying across the top of his back. Brown eyes stared out at nothing. The old style red suit, ruffled collar shirt fit his attitude, putting him in a shell of aristocracy. The longhaired man sat at the table by himself, deep in thought.

Bandit Keith walked down the hall to the room Pegasus occupied. He grinned, knowing the ancient vampire would be pleased with the results. He had completed his task without effort, the blonde having more then enough people to do any fighting for him. Pushing past the double doors, Keith stopped and bowed.

Pegasus waved him off, and the blonde stood. "What have I said about those ridiculous sunglasses?" he questioned.

"That they're ridiculous," Keith answered. "Sir, we found them, they're in the main room."

Pegasus looked over to Keith, standing from the chair. "Take me to them," he ordered. Keith nodded, turning to leave the room. Pegasus followed, sipping from the glass. _Oh, this will be most interesting, indeed..._ he thought to himself as Keith led him throughout the large house.

The two vampires entered the main ballroom, Pegasus' brown eyes dancing around at the site before him. On the floor lay two vampires, both still in suspended animation, dressed in their old Egyptian robes. The ancient went over to the two that lay on the floor, bending down the examine them.

The first could not have been a day older the seventeen, silvery-white hair fell around his face, sand buried deep within soft tresses. Beneath closed eyes, Pegasus knew of deep brown depths filled with rage. The once tan skin had paled over the years, betraying his heritage. The Egyptian that slept on the ground was also part European.

Standing, Pegasus moved onto the next. Long blonde hair fanned around his head, much of it covered in dried sand and mud. Tan, muscled skin lay exposed as long, pale fingers followed the delicate lines and curves, analyzing the two beings before him.

"Chain them to the floor," Pegasus ordered, standing. "Once you've done that, you all are to stand up against the wall. I don't want any interruptions."

The vampires around him nodded and set to work, easily chaining the sleeping vampires to the floor. "Are you sure that'll be enough to hold them?" one questioned.

Pegasus nodded. "Yes, now get against the wall," he said. The young vampires moved quickly, standing against the walls in the room. The longhaired vampire bent down to where he could whisper into the unconscious vampire's ears. "Marik, Bakura...come out, come out, wherever you are," he whispered, standing and moving to their feet.

Twin pairs of blood red eyes snapped open, high-pitched hisses emanating from their lips. Their backs arched off the ground, hands clawing at the floor beneath them. The blonde haired ancient snapped his jaws wildly, trying to get at anything he could, enlarged canines demanded the taste of blood, be it human or vampire. The ancient next to him growled loudly, the desire almost too much for him to handle. If it were not for the chains that held them, the two would have been on the closest being to them.

"Sir, what's wrong with them?" Keith questioned, staring at the wild ancients.

"A vampire in bloodlust can be a dangerous thing," Pegasus stated, grinning sadistically. When the bound vampires had finished, he walked in between them, stopping at their hips. Bending down, his face held a smug grin as the two other vampires glared at him. "Would you like to feed?" he asked.

The two vampires hissed viciously. "Pegasus, you bastard!" the blonde snapped. "How dare you awaken us!"

"When I get my hands on you, I'll be sure you can never arise again!" the other vampire stated.

Pegasus grinned. "That may not be in your best interest," he stated. "You harm me, and I have you put back into the ground, buried beneath the sand."

Before the vampire could retort, he glanced around, eyes wide as the area became covered in sand, slowly traveling up his legs. He threw his head back, hissing loudly, struggling against his bonds. As quickly as it appeared, it vanished.

"Now, Bakura, unless you'd like to be put back into the earth, you'll fight along side me," Pegasus stated. "You will help me to rid this world of every last mortal."

Bakura glanced at the other ancient, those blood red eyes glaring dangerously at Pegasus. "What of Yami?" he demanded.

Pegasus shook his head. "Your Pharaoh has sided with the mortals," he stated. "He's even taken a mortal lover, and left you to rot in the sand."

"You lie!" The blonde haired ancient, Marik, hissed.

"Really? Then tell me, why are you here instead of with him?" Pegasus questioned. The two ancients became quiet as they considered the question. The longhaired ancient grinned, knowing he had gotten through to them. "Keith, bring them something to eat," he ordered, standing. The blonde nodded, vanishing. "Now, will you both fight along side me, or do I have to put you back in the ground?" he asked. The two other ancients stared at each other, not liking either option, but nodded, agreeing to help Pegasus.

* * *

Yami shot up in bed, eyes wide as they scanned the room. Next to him, Yugi peacefully slept, curled beneath the blanket, only his tousled hair poking out from the black comforter. Lying back down, the ancient stared at the ceiling, silently contemplating whether he should wake the small hunter or not.

Rolling over, Yami finally decided to wake him. Reaching out with a pale hand, he grasped Yugi's shoulder, gently shaking him. The boy next to him stirred, slowly peeking his head out from under the giant blanket, staring at Yami. "What is it?" he asked, burying his head into his pillow as he yawned.

"They've awaken," Yami stated. "Pegasus got to them first."

Yugi stared at Yami, wondering whom he was speaking. "Oh, you mean the other two ancients?" he questioned and the vampire nodded. "Well, they're your friends, aren't they? So wouldn't they help us even if he got to them first?"

Yami sighed, shaking his head. "I don't know, I'd like to think so, but Pegasus has always gotten his way, and can be very persuasive when he wants," he explained. "Even if they deny him at first, something tells me he'd get them to follow his cause."

Yugi bit his lip with worry. "Well, just because they'd be forced to fight, they wouldn't go all out, would they?" he asked, looking up at the ancient. The vampire could only shrug.

* * *

Marik rested against the back wall, staring out into the sun, violet eyes narrowed. Over an hour had passed since he fed on the poor mortal that they had sacrificed. He could still feel her blood coursing through his veins, giving him life. He stood in his ancient robes, sand covering his body, caked in his hair. He tensed, feeling a well-muscled arm wrap around his waist, chin resting on his shoulder. 

"Why do you worry over things that you need not dwell on?" Bakura's deep voice whispered in his ear.

Marik hissed softly. "Who's dwelling?" he asked shortly, pulling away from the other vampire.

Bakura snorted. "Get over it, if he's willing to help mortals, then he's willing to die along aside them," he stated. He moved to stand in the sun light, silver hair reflecting the bright rays. Chocolate brown eyes glared good-naturedly at the other ancient.

Marik turned, hissing at his old friend. "How can you say that?" he demanded. "In case you've forgotten, Pegasus is the reason we were buried beneath the sand like a couple of mummies, yet you're willing to help him rid the world of mortals instead of helping our friend!"

Bakura shook his head, walking towards Marik. "He left us in the sand, you heard him!" he said. "I don't like the idea either, but I'm not going help him save the lives of mortals! Besides, who says we have to stay with Pegasus? He doesn't realize that we can take out the mortal race long before he could."

Leaning against the wall, the blonde vampire stared at the other ancient. The silence between them was calm, both use to the need to not speak. Sighing, Marik looked away, staring out the window. "I don't like the idea of working with Pegasus to begin with," he stated.

Nodding, Bakura went up to Marik, kissing along his neck. "Who says we have to then?" he whispered. "We can easily just leave."

Marik glanced down at Bakura. "Don't you even think of biting me," he said.

Bakura chuckled darkly. "Fine, then stop dwelling on things that shouldn't be dwelled on," he ordered.

Marik shoved Bakura away, rolling his eyes. "I'm going to get washed up," he said. "I need to get all this sand from my hair."

Bakura grinned. "C'mon, we could both stand a good wash," he stated.

Marik rolled his violet eyes. "I'd hate to think how we'd get clean..." he muttered, walking past the other ancient, out the door. Smirking, Bakura followed Marik, taking long, elegant steps.


	3. Three

**Title:** Vampires Vs. The World  
**Rating:** R  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!  
**Warning:** Yaoi, gore, vampires, swearing

* * *

**Chapter Three **

Malik paced around the room, mind racing for any ideas that would help. He processed Yami's information, trying to think of anything that would help. Sighing, he came up with nothing and dropped into an empty chair, running a hand through his blonde hair. He didn't stay there long, and was up and pacing with in seconds.

Yugi sat next to Yami on the couch. The small hunter stared at his friend, watching as the blonde stressed over the awakening of that last ancients. He doesn't quite understanding why Malik was so worried. He believed that if Yami talked to them, they'd be willing to help them.

Joey watched his friends in question, wondering exactly what was going on. All he or anyone else knew was Malik was worried about something Yami told him, and called an emergency meeting. The blonde had gone room to room, waking everyone and telling them to get downstairs.

"Malik, what's going on?" Ishizu questioned, yawning. "It's too early to be up after a long night.

Yami stood and stopped Malik from his pacing. He led him to the couch and forced him to sit. He ignored the look the blonde gave him. Turning, he gave his full attention to everyone. "The other two ancients have awakened," he said. "...and I don't want any of you taking them on. You will lose."

"What?" Joey snapped. "You can't be serious! I mean, if they've just awaken, shouldn't we be able to take them on?"

Yami shook his head. "Even at there weakest they have the strength of ten men," he stated. "And by now I'm sure they've fed."

Tristan shook his head. "What are we going to do?" he asked. "I seriously doubt you can take them both on."

Yami sighed. "I'm hoping the first time we cross paths I can talk them into helping us," he said.

"Hoping?" Tristan repeated, shaking his head. "That doesn't sound very comforting."

"Well, they aren't the easiest people to talk to," Yami countered. "They both have quite the temper."

"So let us help," Joey said. "We can take care of ourselves. There's nothing we can't do when we're in a group."

Yami shook his head. "Joey, you just got put back on the streets, don't get hurt again," he said. "If you see them, don't cause trouble, you'll just get your ass kicked."

Joey huffed. "How tough can a couple of walking dead guys be...?" he grumbled. Yami ignored him and headed back up the stairs.

* * *

Marik walked slowly across the building top, staring down at the busy city below, violet eyes scanning for his next meal. He came to settle on a person who looked to be your average teen, but the blonde ancient could tell he was a modern vampire born of an ancient's blood. Grinning, he jumped from the building, landing effortlessly in the alley.

Dragging his tongue across his lips, the blonde ancient moved into the crowd. His keen nose picked up the scent of the teen he was tracking. Moving swiftly, quickly, his body molded between people within the crowd as he moved unseen. After following him for many streets, he turned into the park, following his prey.

The teen stopped in the middle of the park and turned, glaring at Marik. He went to shout at him, most of the things on his mind senseless obscenities, but stopped when the blonde bared his fangs. The ancient moved quickly, seemingly floating on his feet, sinking his teeth into his neck.

Marik sighed contently as his mouth filled with the coppery, red liquid. His lips moved against the boy's neck, drawing more and more blood from his struggling form. He pulled his teeth from his neck and pulled back, staring into the fearful eyes of his prey. The shock, pain, and complete fear shown only fueled his passion to completely drain the being. With a ferial grin, Marik attacked his throat, teeth ripping at the flesh.

The body stopped moving, and Marik released him, licking the still warm blood from his lips. "I thought we were looking for the pharaoh," Bakura commented, appearing a few feet behind Marik.

"I was hungry," Marik stated. "This place is crawling with mortals, more then they ever had back home in Egypt."

Bakura rolled his eyes. "Come, I think I found him," he stated, vanishing. Grinning, Marik followed, leaving the dead boy in the park.

* * *

Yami walked into the abandoned warehouse, looking around the empty space. The once pharaoh sighed, shoulders slumping. He could have sworn to Ra that he felt Bakura's presence in this building. Turning to leave, Yami glanced around once more then headed for the door.

Yami stopped suddenly, feeling ice cold breath on his neck. Cold fingers brushed against the back of his neck, combing through his hair. Lithe fingers curled around his hair, snapping his head back harshly. He remained calm as he felt a pair an enlarged canines graze his neck.

Bakura raked his fangs along the curve of Yami's neck, drawing of thin line of blood. He breathed in deeply, running his tongue along the incision before it closed. "Young Pharaoh, your blood tastes as sweet as ever," he commented with a breathy sigh, releasing his hold on Yami's hair.

Yami turned, ruby eyes on the other ancient. They stared at each other for a time before Marik appeared behind Bakura, walking up to the other ancient. "You've been searching for me, have you not?" Yami asked in ancient Egyptian.

Marik nodded. "Yes, we have been," he answered in the same language, a slight hiss in his voice. He moved out past Bakura, circling the smaller ancient, eyes going down the length of his body. "How could you? Siding with the same people who put us in the ground," he said with a hiss.

Yami turned to face him. "Marik, it's not like that!" he stated. "That was ages ago! It's different now! Vampires aren't feared anymore."

The blonde hissed dangerously at him. "I don't care!" he snapped.

"Marik, surely there's a reason for him siding with the little worms," Bakura stated.

Yami glared at Bakura. "They aren't worms! They're what we use to be!" he stated.

"Wrong!" Bakura shouted harshly. "They're nothing but pathetic little maggots, put here for us to toy with before we kill them!"

"No!" Yami yelled. "I won't let you use them!"

Marik grinned, pearly white teeth shining under the dull light. "Well that's just too bad," he commented, rushing at Yami. The ruby eyed ancient jumped into the air, landing on the second level stairs. The blonde haired ancient was right behind him. Yami took off down the metal staircase, only to have Bakura in his way.

This was just like their old training sessions, Yami remembered. Somehow, he always ended up surrounded then, just like now. Glancing between the two, the ancient pharaoh tried to remember the advice they once gave him if he were ever in this situation. Unfortunately, he couldn't remember it, and even if he could, he was sure they did too.

"No where to run, no where to hide," Marik said, advancing on Yami. The blonde haired ancient's eyes burned with a hatred the smallest ancient had never seen. Violet eyes matched the sun with searing intensity, burning a hole into his head as they stared each other down.

"Yami!" Three heads snapped in the direction of the shouts, three sets of eyes settling on the door the opened, giving way to the four teens standing behind it. "I know he went in here!" Yugi stated as he entered the warehouse.

Marik turned his attention back to Yami. "You let a mortal find out your name," he hissed dangerously.

Bakura growled, grabbing Yami by a handful of hair roughly. "Get rid of them," he ordered.

"No!" Yami shouted, backhanding Bakura, sending the ancient into the wall.

Yugi's head snapped to attention, eyes wondering towards the source of the sound. "Yami!" he shouted at the ancient.

"Malik! Get him out of here!" Yami ordered, jumping down to the level below. The ancient vampire ran towards the four hunters, ready to usher them from the building.

Bakura appeared between Yami and the group. "I don't think so, Pharaoh!" he hissed dangerously. Marik appeared facing the group, eyes narrowed, fangs bared. His composure changed, however, taking notice of three of the group members. Reaching behind himself, the blonde grasped the other ancient's shoulder and spun him around. "What?" Bakura demanded, glaring. He followed Marik's line of sight, scanning the three. His eyes narrowed in confusion as he stared.

Marik slowly walked over towards Malik, taking long, graceful steps. Violet met violet in a heated gaze, the smaller blonde unable to turn his head away. The ancient walked slowly around Malik, eyes scanning the hunter's lithe frame, toned muscles, tan skin. Reaching out, the blonde ancient ran long fingers over Malik's neck. Spinning on his heels, Malik moved away from Marik's hand, bringing a dagger up to cut open his wrist. Grinning, Marik brought his wrist to his lips, dragging his tongue along the wound as it closed.

Bakura advanced on Ryou, who, for every step the ancient took towards him, he took one back. The ancient grinned, vanishing, appearing behind the small hunter. Ryou tensed, feeling cold breath on the back of his neck. Calloused fingers danced over his neck, brushing lightly, exploring.

"Intriguing," Marik commented, stepping away from Malik.

"Very," Bakura agreed, walking over to Marik. "Now, get them out of here," he ordered Marik.

Marik nodded, advancing towards them. Malik took up a defensive position, glaring at the blonde ancient. Elegant eyebrows arched in question, a grin breaking out on his face. "Do you really think you can stop me?" he questioned of the blonde hunter.

"I've taken out bigger vampires then you," Malik hissed.

Marik smirked. "Young one, you should understand, I'm much stronger then any modern you've ever encountered," he explained.

Malik glared, lunging for the ancient. Marik was so focused on Malik he failed to notice Joey coming up behind him. The blonde hunter pulled a dagger from his back pocket, jamming it into Marik's back while Malik forced his blade into Marik's chest. The blonde vampire let out a loud, painful hiss, pulling away from the two hunters.

Bakura's head snapped in Marik's direction, fangs bared as he hissed dangerously, advancing on them. Yami appeared between them, pushing Bakura back. "I won't let you hurt them," he said.

"Then you die along side them," Bakura hissed, picking Yami up and sending him through the air. The ancient landed on his shoulder, sliding on the cold floor. The white haired ancient went over to Marik, pulling the dagger from his back while the blonde pulled the one from his chest.

Marik hissed dangerously, glaring at Malik and Joey. "I'll be back for the two of you," he threatened, vanishing along with Bakura.

Yami sighed, standing. "Let's get out of here," he said.

"Why do they hate you?" Yugi asked.

Yami shook his head. "I'll explain it all later," he said. "Now, get your asses home," he ordered. Nodding, Ryou, Yugi, and Joey left without a word. Malik sent a questioning glance in Yami's direction, following after his friends.


	4. Four

**Title:** Vampires Vs. The World  
**Rating:** R  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!  
**Warning:** Yaoi, gore, vampires, swearing  
**Note to broken and bleeding:** Yes, Bakura IS gay. He DOES like the male half of the human race, penis and all. If your sister has a problem with that, oh well, she doesn't have to read it.

* * *

**Chapter Four**

Marik stormed into the room Pegasus had given him, hissing dangerously under his breath. Blood soaked his robes, his wounds long since closed. Going over to the dresser, he ripped one of the drawers, sending the flimsy wood piece flying across the room, the brass handle in his tight fist. Growling, the blonde ancient went over to the broken piece of furniture, pulling out a pair of leather pants Pegasus had sent for them.

Taking the old robe off, Marik slipped the leather pants on, the material clinging to every part of his hips and thighs, leaving nothing to the imagination. Violet eyes snapped towards the door as Bakura let himself in, holding a basin with water and a rag. Hissing softly, Marik turned his back to him, walking back towards the dresser.

Shaking his head, the white haired ancient went over to stand next to him, setting the basin on the dresser. Dipping the rag into the warm water, he moved around behind Marik, pressing the rag into his back, cleaning the dried blood. He heard a small growl of protest, but continued, the blonde ancient slowly relaxing.

Bakura dipped the rag back into the water, ringing it out before reapplying it to Marik's back, sucking up the rest of the dried blood. "You better consider yourself lucky to be immortal," he commented, turning Marik around to clean up his chest. "These wounds would have killed any modern."

Marik hissed at him, baring his fangs. "Those two mortals are fine," he growled, allowing Bakura to clean the blood from his chest.

"Don't hiss at me," Bakura snapped. "I'm only trying to help."

The blonde glared at his companion. "I don't need help," he stated, pulling away from Bakura. Walking over to the bed, he laid down, staring up at the ceiling. "I should have sense him coming at me," he muttered to himself.

Shaking his head, Bakura went and sat by Marik, his ancient robe pooling at his feet. "We're still weak," he stated. "It'll be a few more days before we're back at our full strength. Then this will never happen again. You'll keep track of all of them at once. Not even Ra himself could touch you."

Marik glared at him, violet eyes blazing dangerously. "Don't compare me to Ra," he remarked. "I'm not a God."

"But you have the strength of one!" Bakura exclaimed. "Maybe not now, but if you keep feeding like you have been, soon you will!"

"Bakura!" Marik snapped. "I am no God. A demon, perhaps. A monster, definitely. A god, no." Getting off the bed, Marik proceeded to pace around the room.

Sighing, the white haired ancient got off the bed and went over to the blonde, wrapping his arms around his shoulders. "Listen to me," he ordered. "Now is not the time for these doubts. We need to focus on getting rid of Pegasus and the Pharaoh."

Marik hissed softly then sighed, shoulders slumping. "You're right," he muttered. "The sooner they're out of the picture, the sooner I can get those two mortals."

"I was thinking the sooner we can conquer this pathetic excuse for a mortal infested world," Bakura commented.

Marik nodded, turning to face Bakura. "You should really get out of that old thing," he said. "This clothing provides for more movement," he added, motioning to his leather pants.

"Really?" Bakura asked, standing. "Are you sure it isn't because you'd like to see me in a pair of those...things?"

Marik grinned. "Of course not. But it would be best if you had complete freedom to move next time we come across the young Pharaoh."

Bakura smirked. "I'll change into them later," he said, closing the distance between himself and the other ancient. With a ferial grin, and a small, predatory growl deep within his throat, he pressed their lips together.

The blonde returned the kiss, his hands moving slowly up the others chest, stopping to loop around his neck. Biting down on the other's lip, he sucked the blood that flowed into his mouth, growling softly. Pulling away, he grinned. "Distract me all you want, but I'm still going to get Pegasus a piece of my mind," he stated, stepping away from Bakura and vanishing.

* * *

"Yami! What was all that about?" Malik demanded as they entered the house and hour later then the designated time. The ancient ignored him, heading towards the stairs. Glaring, Malik pulled the dagger from his boot and threw it, the cold steel landing in the railing of the stairs.

Spinning on his feet, Yami sent a glare towards Malik. The blonde returned the heated gaze, ready to grab another dagger if needed. With a sigh, the vampire moved to sit on the stairs. "You just met who were my two best friends, and our worst enemies," he stated. "Pegasus is nothing compared to them."

"Why are they so angry?" Ryou asked softly. "Especially the blonde, I've never felt so much rage."

Yami sighed. "Sadly, he's usually calmer, and if he was, he'd be easier to talk to," he remarked.

"Were they your advisors?" Joey questioned. "And if so, couldn't you have picked people a little more...sane?"

Yami rolled his eyes. "They were," he stated. "There was a time when they were my friends, but now they just want to kill me. Ironic, is it not? That my best friends would become my best enemies." Shaking his head, Yami stood and went up the stairs. "Malik, Ryou, I want to talk to you later." The two in question nodded, staring at the ancient as he retreated up the stairs.

* * *

Marik walked up to the big double door, reaching out and pushing them open easily. He stepped in, watching as the four vampires who had taken post against the door landed against the opposite wall. Violet eyes narrowed as they settled on Pegasus' form as he sipped from the wine glass.

Grinning, the blonde strolled forward, tossing anyone who got in his way to the side or into the wall. Crouching down, Marik jumped up, landing on the table in front of Pegasus. He went down the length if the table before bending down in front of Pegasus. "You sent us after an ancient...and his hunters!" he snapped, grabbing Pegasus by the collar of his shirt and lifting him up.

"Now, now, Marik, there's no reason to fret," Pegasus said calmly, sipping form the clear glass. "The hunters are weak, and grow weaker with constant fights against my vampire army."

Marik grinned. "You're army isn't even fit enough for Anubis!" he spat, tossing the other ancient aside. "These things you call vampires have the strength of a newborn...a crippled newborn. Keep them out of my way. As for you, I should rip your head off right here and now!"

Pegasus chuckled, getting off the floor. "Marik, you made me spill my cocktail, that wasn't nice," he said, narrowing his eyes at the blonde ancient.

"Don't do it, Pegasus," Bakura's voice floated down to them from the door. Walking into the room, he stepped into the table and went over to Marik's side. "Whatever he did, you deserved for not telling us something important."

Pegasus huffed. "I didn't think a few hunters would be hard for two vampires such as yourselves," he stated.

Marik glared. "At least we aren't scared enough to go after them," he hissed.

Bakura shook his head. "You want them dead, and we'll bring them to you, dead," he stated, grabbing Marik and vanishing.

* * *

Ryou lay in bed, tossing and turning while he slept. He had gone to bed hours before everyone else, feeling drained due to the overwhelming emotion he encountered in the warehouse. Even in his sleep, he could still feel the angry and hatred that radiated from the blonde ancient. It made him feel sick. His only sanctuary from it was his bedroom, where he'd drift off to sleep, only to wake up and face it all again.

Bakura watched the young empath, leaning against the wall in the corner. He couldn't understand it, but there was something about him that he couldn't let go; other then the fact that they looked like twins. The ancient Egyptian snarled softly, pushing off the wall and walking towards the bed. He had the perfect moment to rid himself of the nuisance that would plague his every thought if he were to live.

Carefully, he sat on the edge of the bed, a smirk coming across his lips. The small hunter still lay sleeping, but was slowly returning to reality, a small sigh leaving his lips. Bakura leaned over, bearing his fangs at the delicate neck before him. "Ryou!" Yami busted through the door, a hiss leaving his own lips. The young hunter's eyes snapped open as Bakura pulled away.

Bakura turned at got off the bed, growling at the youngest of the three ancients. "Damnit, Pharaoh,can't I have a meal without you getting in my way?" he demanded.

Yami glared at him. "What are you doing here?" he countered. "Besides trying to make a meal out of my friend!"

Bakura stared at Yami before he laughed. "Friend? You dare call him your friend when he doesn't know the first thing about you?" he hissed. "If he's your _friend_, then what am I?"

"You know I've always considered you to be a brother," Yami stated, "but this has to stop! You can't go around killing innocent mortals!"

Chocolate eyes narrowed. "You're wrong, I can, and I will, until every last one of them has suffered as I have!" he shouted, the wall behind him going up in flames.

A look of panic quickly washed over Yami's features. "Ryou, get out of here," he ordered.

Bakura's look alike nodded, dashing from the room. "Uh, Yami!" he called once out in the hallway. Yami turned around in time to see Malik go flying into Ryou, knocking both of them to the ground.

"Pathetic mortals," Marik hissed, turning his glare to Yami. "And you, you're no better then they are, speaking of names they shouldn't know!"

Yami glared at him. "How else was I going to protect them?" he demanded. "I know you both well enough to know they were going to be you next target."

"You told them?" Bakura demanded. "You broke the one rule we swore to keep, and you have the balls to stand there and say we shouldn't kill? Where do you think you get the right?"

"I did it to protect them," Yami snapped.

"Well, then try this out," Marik said. "See if you can protect them from me!" His eyes fell upon Malik who was helping Ryou off the ground, glaring dangerously at the blonde ancient. With a sadistic grin, Marik picked him up off the ground, and there him over the landing, sending him crashing into the table on the first floor.

"Stop it!" Ryou pleaded, backing away from them all.

Marik snorted. "Does the little empath have a headache?" he taunted, walking towards him, sending Yami out of his way and into the wall. "What could someone as puny as you ever do to someone like me?"

"Marik, get away from him!" Malik ordered, pushing himself off the ground with a wince.

Marik turned, snarling at him. "Bite your tongue!" he ordered, sending Malik into the wall, and jumpping down to the level below.

Ryou stood, watching in horror as his closet friend was being beaten by an ancient, while Yami had his hands full with the other. Biting his lip, he turned down the hall to see Seto coming. "What's going on?" the tall vampire demanded.

"Seto, they won't stop!" Ryou said, shaking his head. "They won't stop until were all dead! I can feel it!"

Seto looked from Ryou to the fights. "Get out of the house," he ordered. "I've already told everyone else to leave, and they're in the back yard, get out there quickly." Ushering Ryou down the hall, he jumped over the railing, standing between a beaten Malik and a grinning Marik.

Ryou watched in horror as Seto tried to take on the ancient, matching him in speed and skill, but not in strength. One punch from Marik was enough to send Seto reeling, but he wouldn't give up. "Bakura! Stop this!" he shouted down to the other ancient.

Bakura turned with a hiss, his attention on Ryou. "And who are you to try and stop me?" he demanded.

"Please!" Ryou pleaded. "All this hatred, it's pointless! And if you stay here, you'll be discovered as vampires, and put back in the ground again!" This statement was more then enough to get Marik's attention. "I'm sure someone's called the fire department for the fire, and they'll be here any minute, so please, just go!"

Bakura stared at Ryou before turning his attention to Marik. The blonde ancient snorted and jumped up to the same level as Bakura. "I can always finish this later," he stated. Nodding, the two ancients left. Ryou sighed slightly, more then willing to leave when Yami grabbed his arm and vanished with him while Seto tended to Malik.


	5. Five

**Title:** Vampires Vs. The World  
**Rating:** R  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!  
**Warning:** Yaoi, gore, vampires, swearing

* * *

**Chapter Five**

Blood as black as the night. The crimson liquor of life. Yami stood in the kitchen, sipping from the glass. After moving houses, and moving the computers, the group was in another house, many of them resting. After getting a look at Malik's injuries, Yami had come to the conclusion that the blonde hunter had become Marik's new play toy for venting. The ancient knew his blonde friend had a temper to match Bakura's, but thought he was much more capable of controlling his anger.

That's why Yami took the first step towards getting Bakura and Marik on his side again. During the night, after they had moved houses, the Ancient Pharaoh contacted the blonde ancient, requesting a meeting. He never got an answer, but knew he couldn't resist.

"Do you wish to meet Anubis so bad you'd call me out yourself?" Marik requested from behind him. Yami jumped when he spoke, turning to stare at the blonde ancient. The blonde grinned, walking over to Yami. "Even now, after all these years, you're like a scared rat," he commented with a slight hiss in his voice.

Yami stared at Marik before shaking his head. "Can we talk outside?" he asked. "Everyone is asleep, and I don't want everyone to find you in our kitchen." Rolling his eyes, the blonde ancient vanished.

Yami sighed, and followed him, appearing outside, feet away from Marik. "You have three minutes to explain why you called me here before I either leave or kill you," the blonde stated.

Yami stared at Marik, knowing he'd go with the latter of the two. "Why are we fighting?" he asked. "What purpose could it possibly serve for us to fight against each other? We're friends, Marik; we should be helping each other! You can't possibly enjoy helping Pegasus! And mortals aren't as bad as you think!"

"As bad as I think?" Marik snapped. "They drained us and buried us in the ground! As far as I'm concerned, they should all get buried for a few millennia!"

Yami sighed, understanding his anger. "Marik, I know how you feel, but the mortals that buried died long ago! The only one you should be angry with is Pegasus! If it weren't for him, we never would have been discovered!"

Marik rolled his eyes. "He'll get his," he said, "and so will all the mortals who walk his world like they own it. Bakura and I will put them in their place. On their knees, bowing down to us and begging for mercy!"

Yami sighed, shaking his head. "How can I make you change your mind?" he asked. "Please, Marik, I'm begging you, not as a vampire, or as your enemy, but as your friend, please, stop this. This will just have us all put back in the ground!"

Marik watched Yami silently. Everything in his mind told him to ignore the former Pharaoh, but he knew he couldn't. With a glare, the blonde crossed his arms over his chest, looking away from the smaller vampire. "Is that all you had to say?" he asked.

Yami sighed. "Marik, please, why won't you listen!" he cried. "Of all the times I've needed you, this is the most important! Even if after this we never speak again, I need your help!"

"Why me?" Marik snapped. "Why not Bakura?"

"Oh, please," Yami said. "You know him as well as I do, if not better, and right now, he's too pissed to help me with anything."

"What makes you think I'd help you then?" Marik countered with a hiss. "I hate you just as much as he does! How could you turn your back on us? After you awakened, why didn't you call for us?"

Yami stared at his old friend and sighed. "I didn't remember..." he muttered. "I haven't quite remembered everything, and I know you haven't, so how can you blame me?"

"Yami...?" Yugi stepped outside the back door, finding the two ancients stand there.

"Go back inside, Yugi," Yami ordered gently. "I'll be back in a few."

Yugi shook his head, causing Marik to grin. "You never were good at giving orders," he commented, moving over to the small hunter. Yugi tensed as the blonde vampire moved up to him.

"Marik..." Yami hissed. "Don't mess with him."

Marik rolled his eyes. "Hush," he said, walking around behind Yugi, grabbing his hair, jerking his head back. "You know, he really does look a lot like you." Releasing his hold on Yugi, the blonde walked out past Yami, making his way for the woods.

"Marik...?" Yami called questioningly.

Marik turned to the old Pharaoh with a glare. "Next time I see you, I will run you through," he said. "That's a promise." With a nod, he vanished.

Yami sighed dejectedly. "What was he doing here?" Yugi asked, walking over to him.

"I called him here," Yami said. "...I was hoping to talk some sense into him."

"And I take it that you were unsuccessful?" Yugi inquired but already knew the answer.

"Honestly, I know sure," Yami said. "There was something in Marik's voice that said he wasn't serious, but still. I've been wrong about stuff like this before."

"Are you sure that was a good idea though?" Yugi asked. "I mean, now he knows where we are. Although, they could have found that out anyway..."

Yami shrugged, shoving his hands into his pockets, heading for the house. "We'll find out if this was a good thing, or a bad thing," he said.

* * *

Appearing back in his room, Marik went over to the bed and laid down, staring up at the ceiling in wonderment. Yami's words repeated in his mind, having the blonde ancient rethinking his possible position. Although, he didn't like the idea of leaving Bakura where they were, but knew convincing him was completely out of the question.

"Where were you?" Bakura demanded from the doorway.

Marik growled, getting off the bed. "I don't see how it's any of your business where I was," he stated.

Bakura hissed with a glare. He went over to the blonde ancient when his back was turned and grabbed him by his hair, jerking his head back, breathing deeply. "You were with that fucking traitor," he hissed into Marik's ear.

Marik glared at Bakura. "So what if I was?" he snarled, throwing Bakura into the wall without touching him. "I can talk to whoever I damn well please. Besides, he called me there, so it's not like I went there without him knowing."

"What did he want?" Bakura demanded. "Tell me, dammit!"

"It's none of your fucking concern!" Marik hissed.

Bakura stood up and sighed. "Marik..." he said gently, going over to the other vampire. "What did the young Pharaoh wish to speak to you about? Don't you think I should know?"

Marik sneered. "He blamed Pegasus for everything," he said. "Said that we shouldn't be fighting against the mortals, but against him. We never been discovered if it weren't for him, and you know, he's right."

"What?" Bakura snapped. "How is he right?"

"If it weren't for Pegasus, we never would have been found out!" Marik exclaimed. "When he was discovered, he opened his mouth and told them about us! If not for him, we never would have been put in the ground!"

Bakura kept his steady glare on his face. "Are you saying the mortals aren't at fault?" he asked. "After the drained us, and buried us in the four corners of Egypt, you're telling me they aren't at fault!"

"The mortals who did that are long since dead!" Marik snapped. "Right now, I think we should focus more on Pegasus. It was his doing to begin with! But you, you're more bent on killing all mortals then stopping the idiot who was responsible for us being put in the ground to begin with!"

Bakura growled dangerously. "You're just making excuses for them," he hissed, then grinned. "Who would have guessed that you, all of people, would go soft?"

Marik glared. "I haven't gone soft," he stated. "I just know who I want to see dead first, and it isn't the mortals you and Pegasus are so bent on destroying. Hell, it isn't even the Pharaoh who's betrayed us and sided with the mortals. It's that idiot who gave us away! The sole reason for us being forced to hide away in the ground is him!"

"And what of that damn Pharaoh?" Bakura questioned. "After he was awakened, he left us there! All he had to do was call out our names, and we would have found him. We would have found him no matter where he'd gone to! But instead, he left us there to rot!"

Marik stared at Bakura. "He could have," he said. "...but he didn't, and I won't forgive him for that. But I'd rather see Pegasus dead before Yami." He stormed out past Bakura, making his way into the hall, towards the front of the house.

"Don't you walk away from me!" Bakura hissed, appearing in front of Marik. "We're not finished yet!"

"Oh, we are more than finished," Marik snapped. "Now get out of my way!" Without warning, Bakura found himself pinned to the wall, staring at Marik as he walked past. He hissed, setting a tapestry near Marik on fire. The blonde ancient jumped, and glared at Bakura. The two ancients hissed at each other, and their fight ensued.


	6. Six

**Title:** Vampires Vs. The World  
**Rating:** R  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!  
**Warning:** Yaoi, gore, vampires, swearing

* * *

Chapter Six 

Yami stood outside, eyes closed as he waited, swords in hand. Around him was Malik, Tristan, Seto, and Joey, each holding a certain type of weapon. Considering how the last fight went, and seeing as it looked like Marik wouldn't change sides, Yami thought it best to practice. So now, here he was, four of his friends ready to fight him.

Malik's grip tightened on the staff he held, ready to attack when Yami was ready. After his bout with Marik, the blonde was heavily bruised, his violet eyes popping out even more against blackened skin. Seeing as he was still angry, the training session would be of great stress relief.

Tristan planted his feet, keeping a careful grip on his sais, watching the ancient vampire carefully. When Yami suggested they train, he was a little apprehensive, not sure he was willing to take on the small vampire.

Seto watched Yami, hands at his side. He decided to forgo the weapons, wanting to fight him hand to hand. The blue-eyed teen was going to wait until the other three finished with Yami before attacking. Part of him always wanted to take the ancient head on, but since he was on their side from the start, and they never practiced, he didn't have the chance. Now was different though.

Joey stood there with a grin on his face, waiting for the order to fight. During the month he was on the injured list, and unable to go out, he spent his time practicing, when he should have been in bed. He'd been good about hiding it, but now, he was sure it would come out, considering before then, his fighting could have used some improvement. However, now, he was sure he was good enough that he could handle this easily.

Everyone else was off to the side, ready to watch the spectacle before them. Ryou, however, could watch more than just the fight. The snowy haired boy could feel the tension as he grew, could feel the deep running emotions that were fueling the people within this sparring match. Panic, anger, desperation… Ryou could feel them all and more. He could even sense the insane rage building. Wait, insane rage?

"Yami!" Ryou shouted just as the ancient told everyone to move out of the way.

Seconds later, Marik's form came flying out of the woods that surrounded the estate, the ancient blonde rolling on the ground before getting to his feet, red eyes narrowing. His shirt had long since been removed in the struggle. His crimson blood flowing freely from various holes in his torso, scorch marks around each one. Blonde hair was covered with dirt, ash, and blood, showing the fate of the vampires who'd gotten in the way of his fight.

Bakura emerged from the woods nearly a minute later, his eyes the same red as Marik's. Once snowy hair was now a mix of red and brown. His clothes looked just as mangled as Marik's, covered in his own blood. His eyes narrowed dangerously at the blonde after he saw who was behind him, realizing he had been set up. He snarled and hissed before lunging at the blonde.

"Guys, get inside, now," Yami ordered, pushing them all for the door as the other two ancients started their fight again.

"Yami, are you sure?" Yugi asked. "...I don't think you can take them."

Yami sighed. "I'll think of something," he mumbled, watching his two former friends.

Bakura hissed dangerous at Marik as they separated, Marik landing feet from Yami. "So, this is it?" he asked. "You're going to side with the damn Pharaoh!"

Marik glanced to Yami with red eyes. "For now," he stated. "Personally, I want Pegasus out of the way more than I want to destroy to mortals, and I'll deal with him first."

Bakura snorted. "You're an idiot," he snarled. "You really think they'll let you live that long? They'd sooner put you in the ground! They fucking hunt us! Good Ra, they're probably only keeping him long enough to destroy Pegasus, then it's back in the ground for him!"

"That's enough, Bakura!" Yami snapped with a hiss, walking up to stand next to Marik. "You may believe that, but it isn't true! Yugi was already part of them when he called for me, and it was well written in those tombs what we were! What person would call for a vampire, then bury them again?"

Bakura hissed. "Stay out of this, Pharaoh!" he growled, turning his attention back to Marik, his features softening. "...Marik, please, after everything we've been through together, why betray me now?"

Marik stared at the other ancient and sighed, looking away. "Because now...you're wrong, and I can't stand by your side through his," he explained.

Bakura's expression grew tight again. "...then you can die with them!" he snarled, vanishing. The next time everyone saw him, he appeared in front of Marik, sending a broadsword into Marik's chest. The blonde ancient's eyes widened as he let out a strangled hiss. "May Anubis have mercy on whatever is left of your soul," Bakura hissed, ripping the sword to the side, away from his heart, removing it from Marik's chest before he vanished, the blonde dropping to his knees.

"Marik!" Yami caught the ancient before he fell the rest of the way.

"That...bastard..." Marik hissed, coughing up blood, his eyes growing even redder by the second.

"Here," Yami said, biting into his wrist, allowing his blood to flow freely before offering it to Marik. The blonde stared at his crossly before biting into Yami's wrist, the metallic tasting liquid filling his mouth.

"Yami...are you sure about this...?" Yugi asked, walking over to the ancients.

Yami nodded. "He needs to feed, but he can't really get to anyone except us, and you need less blood to heal if you feed from a vampire," he explained. "And he was in a bloodlust anyway."

They watched Marik closer as he continued to drink from Yami's wrist, his wounds healing, eyes slowly returning to normal. After nearly five minutes he released Yami's wrist and got up, stretching. The blonde glanced down at the former Pharaoh and said something to him and ancient Egyptian, the tri-color haired vampire nodding, standing as well.

Marik nodded, glancing to Yami friends. "...they won't try to kill me, will they?"

Yami looked to his friends, all of them wondering what the two vampires were discussing. "No," he said. "Malik's a little pissed at you, but I'm sure he'll get over it." Marik nodded, but said nothing more.

* * *

Hours later, Marik lay on Yami's bed, the other ancient letting him use his room for the time being. The blonde let out a long, suffering sigh as he closed violet eyes, intending to regain his strength. As his mind wondered, he was taken back in time. Back when they were friends, playing by the bank of the Nile, tempting death as they tried to touch the crocodiles.

"You know, it's okay to be confused..." Yami said from the doorway.

"And what makes you think I'm confused?" Marik asked, opening his eyes to stare at him.

"Hmm, a little birdie told me," Yami said, going to lie next to the other vampire.

"Then obviously, Pharaoh, that little birdie needs to keep his mouth shut..." Marik stated, then growled. "...and get away from the door."

Yami chuckled, sensing Ryou walk away from the door and down the hall. "You should be nice to him," he stated, "it's because of him I was able to get everyone out of yours and Bakura's way." Marik made a small grunting noise and looked away. Making a face, Yami rolled onto his side to watch the strategist. "How are you doing?"

"Fine," Marik said, getting off the bed, moving over to the window. "...not so fine. I just stabbed my former lover in the back, and honestly, I kind of enjoyed doing it. To have that kind of control... now I see why Bakura always wanted to be in charge... then you have complete control."

"Don't say that," Yami said, looking away. "...how could you enjoy doing that? Bakura's our friend!" He sighed, getting up.

"Have you ever tried it?" Marik asked, turning to him with questioning violet eyes. "It's quite thrilling..."

"Shut up!" Yami snapped. "I...I don't want to hear it..."

Marik snorted, heading for the door. "Face it, Pharaoh, you're friends with a control freak and a back-stabber," he said, heading out the door.

Yami instantly appeared in front of Marik. "You aren't a back-stabber," he stated, then noticed who else was in the hall, and started speaking Egyptian. "You did what you had to do! Bakura was wrong this time!"

A blonde eyebrow raised itself in question. "How do you know?" Marik asked. "What if he is right? How do you know they won't bury you once Pegasus is out of the way?" he asked thoughtfully, the old language slipping from his lips like a dagger, striking Yami hard. "You use to think that of the citizens of Egypt, and look where that landed you. ...in a hole."

Yami stared at Marik, crimson eyes looking sad. "...I know he's wrong…because I trust them, and they trust me," he stated.

Marik sighed, shaking his head. "You always were too willing to trust," he commented, walking off.

"Maybe you just need to learn to be more trusting of others!" Yami hissed, turning to him.

Marik stopped, turning his head to look over his shoulder, sending a glare to Yami. "I did trust people," he stated. "I trusted all those idiots in Egypt, only to be drained of life and put in a sandy grave to rot!" He paused, a small hiss escaping his lips. "You think you know everything just because you've found people who are willing to let you live, but you don't know a damn thing! What did you ever do in Egypt? You sat on your fucking throne and passed judgment on those idiots! Well now it's Bakura's turn and mine. We've passed judgment on these mortals; and one by one, they are to either be enslaved, or die."

Yami stood there, listening to the coldness in Marik's voice as he spoke. He'd never heard such rage and malice come from the blonde, and it frightened him. He wanted the old Marik back. The one that would smile, laugh, and over all, did have a heart. But it seemed the five thousand years buried in the sand turned his heart to stone.

Marik snorted in disgust, turning away from the smaller ancient. "You, of all people, should understand our anger," he said. "...and even if you don't agree with it, you should just keep your damn mouth shut!" Closing his violet eyes, he vanished.


	7. Seven

**Title:** Vampires Vs. The World  
**Rating:** R  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!  
**Warning:** Yaoi, gore, vampires, swearing

**Notes:** C'mon, people! I'm finally updating this again, and it's got more hits than reviews. I LIKE reviews! They make me happy! So can I please get some reviews for this chapter?

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

Bakura stood before Pegasus, chocolate brown eyes glowing with repressed rage. Of all the people in his life to turn their back on him, he never suspected Marik would be one to do it. The snowy haired ancient hissed quietly as he moved away from the other ancient, heading for the door. Right now, he was waiting for the flamboyant ancient to finish talking with some of his moderns, and Bakura didn't feel like waiting for him.

"Bakura, where are you going?" Pegasus asked as he was nearly to the door, the vampires around him leaving. "...and where is Marik?"

Bakura let a hiss escape his lips, turning to Pegasus with a glare. "He's fighting along side Yami," he answered. "He decided that he'd prefer you dead before all the mortals."

Pegasus smiled and let out a small giggle, standing, heading over towards Bakura. "And do you not share his viewpoint?" he questioned, tilting his head to the side. "Do you not wish to see me dead as well?"

"Oh, I do," Bakura stated honestly. "But, fortunately for you, I want the Pharaoh, Marik, and all those mortals to suffer first. Then I'll come after you."

Pegasus grinned. "Do you really think you can defeat me? Are you going to set me on fire? Bakura, my boy, you should know that's no way to destroy an ancient. But, once the mortals are enslaved, if you wish to kill me, then I will humor you, but, setting me on fire won't—"

"Would you shut up?" Bakura snarled. "I know how to kill an ancient! I had five thousand long years in the sand to contemplate such a matter! Believe me; I know how to destroy you when the time comes!"

Pegasus stared, then laughed. "Oh, Bakura! Your attempt at genius is amusing!" he said, turning, walking back towards the table.

Bakura hissed dangerously, tackling the other ancient to the floor, pinning him with a steady glare. "All I'd have to do it take off your head or rip out your heart," he seethed.

Pegasus grinned. "Do you wish to test this theory?" he questioned.

Bakura stared at him, eyes narrowed. "On you? Yes," he stated.

Pegasus shook his head with a chuckle. "No, not on me!" he chided. "...on Marik."

Bakura stared at him for a long moment before getting off the other ancient. "What do you mean on Marik?" he demanded.

"It's quite simple," Pegasus stated, "he changed sides, did he not? It's only right that traitors be executed. You seem to think you can kill an ancient, so I'll give you the chance to do so. Kill that traitorous ancient, and prove to me that you know how."

Bakura fixed Pegasus with a steady glare. "I'll do it," he said. "But not to prove that I can do it. I'll do it to show that you it can be done, and that you're next." With a final hiss, he vanished.

Pegasus couldn't help but grin. "Keith," he called, sitting back in his chair.

"Sir?" Keith questioned, stepping forward.

"...follow Bakura, make sure he's successful," Pegasus ordered.

Keith nodded. "Yes sir," he said with a grin and left the room.

* * *

Marik stood out by the small lake on the property, watching as the sun's rays reflected off the calm surface. Violet eyes watched carefully, waiting for any signs of life. There were none. He wondered to himself how fish could happy live their lives under the wall of water, never to explore the world outside their home, just a small puddle in the big picture.

The blonde sighed to himself, going to sit at the edge of the dock, the water going half way up his shins. Out in the distance, he could hear the little things. The birds chirping, the leaves blowing in the wind, everyone talking back in the house. He could hear the words of anger coming from Malik as he shouted to Yami about his presence. He couldn't help but grin, Yami sticking up for him. His concentration on the house was broken as he heard foot steps approaching, and turned, seeing Ryou coming towards him with a glass and a bottle.

"I...I thought you might be thirsty..." Ryou said softly, sitting next to him. "Yami said you might like this one..." Taking the cork out of the bottle, Ryou poured some of the red liquid into the glass and handed it over to Marik. The blonde eyed him skeptically before taking the glass. He brought it to his lips and drank deeply, the coppery liquid filling every crevasse of his mouth, eyes closed as the sweet nectar overflowed his senses.

Ryou watched carefully as Marik finished off the glass and set it down, but said nothing. Part of his was disgusted that he was able to drink human blood like a fine wine, but at the same time, understood his need for it. It was what kept him active. The brown-eyed teen watched the blonde, waiting for him to say or do something.

"Stop staring," Marik ordered, glancing at him out the corner of his eyes. It amazed him at how the small teen looked so much like Bakura, but could act so different from him. While Bakura was brash, irrational, and quick to act; Ryou was so much more rational, shy, and timid, thinking things out before he acted. Marik shared a secret smile, thinking of how Ryou was like himself in some aspects.

The blonde never had issues with being brash, speaking out when he shouldn't. But when it came time for actions, he always preferred to come up with a plan, insuring that he would be successful the first time, instead of having to try many times to get it right. Shaking his head, Marik stood, heading away from the lake.

"Hey, wait!" Ryou said, getting up, grabbing the glass and the bottle of blood. "You know, you don't have to hide how you feel. I...I can tell that you're upset with everything that's happened."

"What would you know about it?" Marik questioned. "You don't look a day over sixteen... what could a mere child know of what's happening?"

Ryou stared at him, pushing his lip out in a small pout. "I know more than you seem to think," he whispered. "I may not have the wisdom of Egypt, but I know what's going on now! I know you can't fight Bakura and Pegasus on your own, and Yami can't do this without your help."

Marik snorted. "He can," he stated, "he just doesn't see it. But, he'll come to realize he can do this alone... especially when he has no choice. He's always been capable of defending himself, and beating Pegasus. Sure, it'll be harder given Pegasus special ability, but he can do it. ...I'll train him the best I can, and then he will be ready."

"Then what?" Ryou asked. "You'll leave? You won't even stay to help?"

"Did I say that?" Marik snapped. "I'll help him, just until Pegasus is out of the way, then I'm gone. I can't forgive him for turning his back on Bakura and I. ...and I can't be with Bakura when he picks Pegasus as the lesser evil. So, I'll just go out on my own."

"You could stay with us," Ryou said hopefully. "Yami was right when he said no one would try to kill you. Malik's a little steamed, but he'll get over it. Besides, we wouldn't mind having you around. After Pegasus is out of the way, we'll still have vampires to deal with, and having extra help wouldn't be a bad thing."

Marik turned, staring at Ryou, looking perplexed. "I have no reason to stay," he stated. "Things between Yami and I will never be the same. He may be a trusting a fool, but I'm more cautious."

"So you won't stay just because of all that's happened?" Ryou asked. "You're on Yami's side now, aren't you? He still trusts you, even after you tried to attack him, and he doesn't care about what you've done!"

"Shut up!" Marik hissed. "That's exactly his problem! Pegasus could come to him saying he's changed, and the idiot would believe him! He's always been like that! But, he can live with that, then who am I to stop him?"

* * *

Keith stood at the edge of the woods, hiding behind a tree as he watched Marik and Ryou. He grinned, knowing that Bakura was watching them from some other part of the area. He wondered if the snowy haired ancient would attack now, or wait. Although, the blonde doubted he even would. It was no secret how close Marik and Bakura had been.

He watched silently as Marik and Ryou ceased arguing and the ancients eyes drifted over to where Keith was standing. Grinning to himself, the vampire didn't move as Marik sent a glare to him, and left with Ryou. He watched; the small empathy becoming concerned as Marik led him away and into the house.

"Did he do it?" Rex questioned as he appeared behind Keith.

"No," Keith answered. "He's probably waiting for a time when Marik isn't expecting it, or for when they finally go after Pegasus, because then he can do it with Pegasus watching."

"I don't see why Pegasus let them go out alone," Rex commented. "We lost Marik, how long before we lose Bakura? He'll lose if Bakura joins them!"

"He won't," Keith stated. "His anger for the mortals is what keeps him on Pegasus side until we've won, then he'll rid the world of Pegasus." Shaking his head, Rex and Keith left.


	8. Eight

**Title:** Vampires Vs. The World  
**Rating:** R  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!  
**Warning:** Yaoi, gore, vampires, swearing

**Notes:** Yeah, yeah, I know. It's been forever. Stupid school and writers block had to run a muck!

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

Bakura stood a top a Tokyo building, staring down at the streets below. Brown eyes watched intently as the citizens went about their lives. His eyes narrowed dangerously and he moved away from the edge. Out of spite, he set a car on fire on the street.

The ancient vampire was livid, wanting nothing to do with anyone. "How could he?" he said out loud, pacing on the rooftop. "That bastard! I trusted him!" He growled deep in his throat. "I can stop him," he muttered. "Marik isn't that strong. He'll be an easy kill. Ancient or not." He stopped moving and started down at the floor.

There was no doubt in his mind that the betrayal he felt in the pit of his stomach was greater than his rage. He'd known Marik since they were living on the streets of Egypt. They had been together when Yami had first come into their lives.

The smallest of smiles graced his lips as he thought back to that time, before vanishing. He and Marik had been playing on the banks of the Nile, seeing who could touch closer to the crocodile's head without being bitten. It wasn't until they were heading back to the village that they came across the soon-to-be-Pharaoh as he was being shoved around by other teens from the village. Without even finding out who Yami was first, they helped him. They had been together as friends since then, at least until they were awoken.

Bakura let out a furious hiss as he thought about the betrayal. "Stupid Pharaoh," he snarled. "...stupid Marik!" In a small fit of rage, another car went up in smoke.

Sitting back on the edge of the building, he stared at the fires he caused as he continued to reflect on the situation. "I'll kill him..." Bakura mumbled, glaring at the ground. "I'll prove you can kill an ancient." With a shake of his head, he snowy haired vampire vanished as police and firefighters showed up below.

* * *

Marik stood on top of the abandoned warehouse with Yami, staring off into the sky. They were out on another mission, and they were to wait until they saw the rest of the group before acting. The blonde ancient sighed impatiently as he waited.

Next to him, Yami sat on the cold, broken shingles. The former Pharaoh waited silently, unsure of how to address the vampire next to him. He never expected to be fighting along side the other ancient. The only thing he still didn't like was the fact that they were going to fight Bakura. He wanted his friends back, the three of them laughing together. But those days had long since passed, although he wouldn't give up.

Yami turned to Marik, about to ask the other ancient a question when he was interrupted by shouting. Both vampires' heads whipped towards the sound to see Malik and the others being chased by Bakura and a few other vampires. Seto and Joey stopped for a moment to cover for Malik, Yugi, and Tristan, before sprinting after them.

Marik's dangerous eyes settled on Bakura's form and he grinned. Friends or not, he was ready for a fight, and the snowy haired ancient was going to give it to him. It was the perfect area, too. They didn't have to worry about mortals seeing them. With a small hiss, he waited as Malik and his friends moved into the warehouse before he jumped down, landing in Bakura's way.

The snowy haired ancient came to a stop and stared at Marik. A slow, predatory grin spread across his lips, and he took a step towards the blonde. "Marik..." he said in a low, hissed voice. "Just the vampire I hoped to see this night."

The blonde snorted with a glare. "Since when have you had hope?" he countered. "If you hadn't seen me here, you would have called for me, or gone to the house."

Chocolate eyes narrowed dangerously. "You're right, I would have," he snarled. "But, at least this way I know you're not a complete chicken. You've got balls showing yourself out in the open after you betrayed us."

"Betrayed you?" Marik repeated. "I betray no one; I just know when you're doing something stupid, and this has got to be the stupidest thing ever! You can't possibly take out all the mortals on this Earth!"

"Watch me!" Bakura hissed dangerously. "I'm going to bury them all in the sands! They're going to pay for what they did! ….but first, I'm going to make sure you die for betraying me!" Chocolate eyes narrowed before he lunged at the blonde.

The violet eyed vampire jumped up and scaled the building, jumping into the roof as Yami hopped down and ran into the warehouse. The ancient pharaoh ran over to his friends, as they were heading for the backdoor of the building. Out the corner of his eye, Yami could see Keith and the rest of the vampires running thought the door.

"Get outside, now!" Malik ordered, shoving all his friends out the door. "Is Marik going to do what he's supposed to?"

"He'll do it," Yami stated. "We just have to get outside and he'll take care of it."

"Uh, Yami, we may have a problem with this!" Joey stated as they got outside.

Up on the roof, Marik was busy fighting with Bakura, dodging the swords as they came flying at him. The blonde could hear Bakura laughing, mocking him. Violet eyes narrowed dangerously, and he ripped the swords from the other ancient's hands, sending them flying into the roof. He grinned at the shocked look on the other ancient's face as he headed over to the edge of the building. With a wave, he jumped down, landing on the ground.

"Running away?" Bakura asked with a snarl, staring down at Marik and everyone else.

Marik snorted. "Hardly," he answered as the building started to shake. The snowy haired ancient watched the building with wide brown eyes as the doors shut with a slam and the walls started to cave in. The walls started to warp, the corners coming off the ground. "Let's see how Pegasus likes his best men buried beneath the rubble."

Bakura growled dangerously. "You think you're so great, but that blood gift of yours won't help you worth a damn when I kill you," he commented, disappearing as the building caved in, crumbling to the ground.

"Did he just say he was going to kill you?" Malik asked.

"I thought you couldn't kill an ancient," Joey mused, frowning.

"You can't," Marik stated. "He's just pissy because I beat him at his own game."

Yami sighed, shaking his head. "Let's head home," he said. "We'll think things through there."

Marik snorted. "I'm going out to feed," he stated, vanishing.

"You can't do that now!" Malik shouted, even though he had vanished.

* * *

Nearly an hour later, Marik returned to the house, flopping down onto the bed. Violet eyes glowed with renewed life, tan skin shining under the moonlight. Grinning, he looked over to the door, sensing someone on the other side. Quietly, he got off the bed and walked over to the door, pulling it open, finding Ryou standing there.

"Can I help you?" the blonde asked, voice deep, a natural growl present.

"I came to talk to you," Ryou stated in his soft voice. "Malik's pretty upset about you going off to feed."

"Well, that's his problem, so he can come to me about it instead of sending you," Marik argued and shut the door, going back over to the bed. He glanced over as the door open and Ryou let himself in. "You know, you're slowly testing my patience," he commented. "What's to stop me from feeding off you should you annoy me enough?"

Ryou stared at Marik for a long moment, his gaze almost scrutinizing. "I don't sense that kind of hostility from you," he finally said. "At least not towards me, but if it were concerning Malik, I believe you would."

Marik's violet eyes narrowed slightly. "You're awfully confident that I wouldn't feed from you," he commented. "Especially when you come to me, first." Grinning, he shut the door as he sat on his bed. "So, what brings you here, anyway?"

Ryou shrugged, standing by the door. "I told you, Malik was upset about you feeding from a mortal, and I felt you come back, so I thought I'd see what you were up to."

"Well, it's cute that you care, but what I do is none of his business, or yours," Marik stated, turning away from the teen. "Now leave me alone."

Ryou bit his lip as he watched the blonde ancient. Sighing, he went over and sat on the very edge of the bed. "I didn't come here for Malik," he said. "I came here because you seem like you could use a friend. I know you have Yami, but you don't seem like much of friends anymore. And I know you and Bakura aren't friends anymore, and by your aura, you just seemed so lonely."

"Well, I'm not!" Marik snapped, turning to Ryou with a glare. "Damn empath. You think you know everything, but you know nothing. I don't need a friend, because they just stab you in the back."

"I won't do that," Ryou answered, breaking out in goose bumps by the sudden rush of anger coming from Marik. "I'm not that cunning. ...and have I given you a reason not to trust me? Was there anything in that bottle of blood I gave you?"

"...no," Marik mumbled, eyeing Ryou skeptically. "Why are you trying so hard?"

Ryou shrugged, looking at the floor. "I told you, you seemed like you could use a friend. No one ever wants to be alone, even if that's how they act." He smiled, looking over at the ancient, who still held a glare. "Besides, I also want to know all about Egypt."

"You can ask Yami about Egypt," Marik stated.

"I have, but he just mostly talks about when he was a pharaoh," Ryou stated. "I want to know more." The blonde stared at Ryou and sighed, sitting up. He eyed the chocolate eyed teen for a long moment before he started speaking, telling him of the times back in ancient Egypt when he and Bakura would mess around by the banks of the Nile. It would take them well into the night, the blonde telling stories, remembering when things were normal.


End file.
